1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of conventional display devices have diversified. Also, due to their relatively small thickness and light weight, the application range thereof has increased. In particular, flat panel display devices have been recently researched and manufactured.
Because display devices may be formed to be flat, various methods may be used to design display devices of different shapes, and the number of functions that may be applied or linked to the display devices has increased.